It is known to print antennae of various forms onto vehicle windows as they have advantages in not being exposed to external damage.
Cellular radio communication is now widely used for mobile telephones in vehicles and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna on a vehicle window suitable for use with such a mobile vehicle phone.
A conventional rod aerial externally mounted on a vehicle has two terminals normally connected to a coaxial cable the outer conductor of which provides an earth connection coupled to the vehicle body where the antenna is mounted.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an antenna on a vehicle window with an improved matching connection to a coaxial cable.